


Whump Week day 3 - Concussion

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [3]
Category: Whispered Faith, Whisperedfaith - Fandom
Genre: Concussions, Head Injury, Vomiting, why are there no works in the WF tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Lee feels like his head is filled with cotton. His ears ring as he tries to figure out which way is up so he can sit. It's like his eyes can't focus and he feels like he's going to throw up at any second.
Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Whump Week day 3 - Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> DAY THREE!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lee is in big trouble.

That's not any different than usual though, isn't it?

He had just been with Linnie, demanding more answers from the strange girl when suddenly he had been thrown from the "pocket" as she called it, right into the clutches of The Family. Lee had wisely taken off running through the dark building they had been hiding out in, but the aforementioned darkness, plus the fact that it seemed to be a huge labyrinthine building was making escape a little impossible. Lee could hear footsteps, but wasn't sure where they were coming from. At least they seemed to be human, and Lexx hadn't been with the group that spotted him. He's sure she's nefariously stationed somewhere else, plotting something terrible to happen to Lee and his friends.

Lee takes a corner a bit too fast and slides, crashing into a wall. He hisses, rubbing at his arm. He hears a shout from behind (above? below?) him and he takes off again, hardly slowing to take a breath. The hallway he finds himself in now is much longer than the twisting corridors he had been sprinting through the past few minutes (hours? days?). He takes that as a good sign and speeds up, dangerous hope blooming in his chest. Lee then hears a gunshot behind him, _definitely definitely behind him,_ and ducks, not sure who shot or even if it was at him. He doesn't hear the whistling of a bullet, so he straightens, adrenaline causing him to sprint even faster. In the darkness, he can see the vague shape of a door at the end of the hallway. Lee could cry in relief.

Another gunshot rings out, this time somewhere to his right, definitely from a floor below him. Lee doesn't stop, just keeps running until finally, _finally_ he hits the bar of the door and bursts out into the dark night. He pauses as the door shuts behind him, panting and breathing in the cold painful air. He could have sworn it had been daytime when he went to meet with Linnie, but his brain wasn't connecting any dots. He took a few deep breaths, fighting to calm himself, and took in his surrounding. The building he had been in seemed to be an unfinished construction site, with walls, floors, doors, and not much else. Surrounding him were other buildings in various states of construction, some ranging from complete to some that were simply plots of dirt with signs proclaiming condos or business parks. He noted that the phone number on one sign was from New Jersey, so at least he hadn't gone too far. Lee sighed in relief, and then took off up the road, eager to find his way home. Hopefully the dark would keep The Family off his trail for now.

Lee ducks as a gunshot rings out in the construction area. He curses, daring to look behind him. Five cloaked people are chasing after him, one holding a gun. Lee fights a scream as he sprints again, running up the road. Hopefully, this development is near a neighborhood full of people who would call the police at five maniacs shooting guns at an unarmed man. Lee notices the woods at the sides of the road up ahead and actually does swear out loud. He hooks a right, running for a less developed building, hoping to find someplace to hide until he can escape the cloaked freaks chasing him. He ducks into an unfinished condo, hiding behind a pile of wooden planks. He hears running footsteps approach the side of the street his building is on and holds his breath.

"Where did he go?"

"I bet he ran into the woods! Come on!"

Lee hears several sets of footsteps take off in the opposite direction. He allows himself to breathe again, but doesn't dare move. He knows these creeps. There's no way they would all take off without leaving a guard or a scout behind. Sure enough, he hears quiet footsteps on the concrete. Whoever they left doesn't really know how to sneak, and Lee can use that to his advantage.

Lee picks up a rock, prays to anything that's listening, and throws it across from his woodpile. It clatters across the pavement, and the cloaked person lets out a shout. He hears them run over to the rock and he takes his chance to sprint to the road, hoping to make a getaway.

"HEY!"

"Fuck-"Lee whispers. He hears footsteps approach him, and he turns just barely ducking out of the way of two arms reaching for him. _At least this isn't the cloaked person with the gun_ , he thinks. Lee takes a punch to the gut that leaves him groaning. He retaliates by stomping on the other person's foot and bashing his head into what he assumes is their face. They clutch at their face, making pained noises, as Lee takes off again, albeit a little slower this time. Lee moves down a different side road and sees a pickup truck sitting by the side. He silently thanks anything listening, and runs to it, arms protectively over his stomach. He makes it to the driver's side door when he sees movement in the reflection of the window and-

_WHAM_

Lee goes flying, seeing stars. He hits the ground, head spinning. He looks up, vision darkening on the sides of his eyes as he sees the person from before, holding a brick from the construction site in one hand, the other hand rubbing at their face under the cloak's hood. They drop the brick, seemingly satisfied, and turns away from him, starting to walk to the forest. Lee gathers all his strength, entire body feeling like jello as he stands up and grips the brick. He swings it, and with a sickening crunch, the other person drops like a sack of rocks.

Lee drops the brick and wobbles to the truck. It's unlocked, but there are no keys that he can see. Not that he can really trust his vision, as everything is tilted slightly and doubled. He fumbles with the wires under the steering wheel. Mo taught him how to hotwire a car once. He hoped he was doing it right, and that it would work for a pickup too. His vision blacked for a moment, and his hands jolted. The truck roared to life and Lee flopped down on the seat in relief and exhaustion. He knows he has limited time to make his escape, the truck seeming as loud as a jet engine to him. The Family would have heard the struggle from the woods and definitely heard the truck starting. Lee took a deep breath.

Lee feels like his head is filled with cotton. His ears ring as he tries to figure out which way is up so he can sit. It's like his eyes can't focus and he feels like he's going to throw up at any second. He would prefer not to throw up in the truck, but he isn't too picky at the moment. He sits up slowly, eyes flashing like a strobe light. He manages to turn the headlights on, and get the truck into the right gear. He shuts the driver's side door and cautiously presses the gas pedal. The truck starts up the road and Lee manages to avoid any cloaked figures as he drives around at a snail's pace. The urge to puke rises again, and Lee swallows it down, blinking darkness from his eyes. Finally, he finds the main road, which is thankfully empty.

Lee has no idea how he makes it back to the house. He blames it on muscle memory, familiar places, and pure dumb luck. He cuts the engine of the truck and falls out of the door. As he lays on the concrete, he notes that the sun is rising. That's nice. He likes the daytime. He hears a shout from somewhere to his left, but can't move his head enough to see who it came from. Seconds later, or perhaps hours, he sees a familiar face looking down at him, vaguely registers two hands on his face.

"Jesus Lee, what did you do?" A shape that vaguely resembles Mo asks him. Lee tries to shrug. The need to puke comes back full force.

A voice that might be Kaitlyn's or God's rings out, shrill, and causes Lee to wince, eyes closing. "-might have a concussion! Mo we have to get him in-"

Lee is in and out as he feels someone lift him off the ground. There's an ache everywhere, but strongest in his legs, lungs, and head. He has no idea what's going on. Lee keeps his eyes closed as he's moved. 

"Come on, buddy, let's get you-"

Lee throws up in a direction he hopes is the ground, eyes still closed. He registers groans, but the movement doesn't cease. He murmurs an apology before the cotton returns to his ears.

\----

Lee starts awake, sitting straight up. 

Which turns out to be a mistake, pain searing through his head and he yelps, laying his head back down on the pillow, eyes screwed shut. He hears a laugh and he mumbles something incoherent even to him in reply. Footsteps that are as loud as fireworks approach him and he doesn't move.

"How you feeling?" Mo asks, sounding amused. 

"Hrrsdsfhvoi-" Lee responds. Mo laughs again.

"Serves you right for puking on my shoes. What the hell did you even do? You've been missing for 3 days, man." Mo goes quiet, worry evident in his tone as he speaks up again. "I- We were worried, Lee."

"Linnie-" He manages.

"You met with Linnie?" Lee taps the bed twice, an old code they used to use for 'yes'.

"Did she do this to you?" Lee doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Mo just gestured to Lee's entire body. Lee taps once. _No._

"The Family?" _Tap tap_. Mo makes an angry noise.

"What'd they do to you?"

Lee takes a breath. "Chase. Legs... hurt." He puts a hand to the knot on his head and hisses. "Brick."

"They hit you with a brick? Jesus dude."

Lee hears another set of footsteps approach the room and a door open. He keeps his eyes closed and doesn't move. The room already feels like it's spinning and he doesn't want to throw up again.

"Hey Lee. Good to see you, uh... up?" Kaitlyn sounds unsure, timid. He makes a noncommittal noise and he feels a cool hand on his forehead. "Did you get anything?" She says, and Lee assumes it's to Mo. 

"Yeah he wen't to see Linnie in the uh... other place." The pockets between worlds were a weird concept to Kate and Mo, but Lee appreciated that they tried to understand. "Apparently Lee somehow got found by the Family and they chased him around and got him real good in the dome with a brick."

Kaitlyn hisses. "Ouch. Glad you're okay, Lee." Lee makes another noncommittal noise. The cool hand begins to move to the knot, ever so gently and Lee decides it doesn't hurt. He allows it. The cool touch is grounding, and he feels less like the room is the tilt-a-whirl on the Jersey boardwalks. "You definitely have a concussion though. We're gonna have to keep an eye on you. And-" She cuts off, and Lee can just barely picture her concerned look at Mo. "-And we have to keep you in the dark for a while."

Lee groans. It was gonna be a long week (day? month?) But as long as that cool hand was on his head, he figured he would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I know WF is technically *not* a slenderverse, but it's my best friend C4ke's favorite and they requested it, so here! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow!


End file.
